Iron Rose
by LiveLaughLoveReadWrite
Summary: Charlotte Ann Goode better known as Cap'n Caltrop hides her gender to be the Captain of the Iron Rose, in her path she meets the new pirates Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan, then her old friend Jack Sparrow, then last an awkward relationship with Barbossa.


**I hope you love this story. I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean, I just own the Iron Rose and it's Crew.**

Chapter 1

"Jacky I see you still have a soft side for that Pearl of yours," I sweetly whispered into his ear.

"A small one I guess, I have always loved the ladies more Charlotte," he told me, he was going to play my games and he knew the rules.

"Jacky I told you not to call me that around my crew now I hear you're going to find your Pearl," I nonchalantly said point to a group of men standing in the back of the Faithful Bride.

"Charlotte, why are you talking to me? You only talk to me when you want something or are forced to," Jack told me; I think he was starting to take the bait so I worked it up a notch.

"Jacky you know me I wouldn't do that," I told he rounding my words with a lip smack, I twirled around him an put his hat on my head then continued while he was trying to take his hat back," Okay you got me, you know our deal I am to take you where you need to go, if you don't tell my secret."

"Ahh, are they talking about me wherever you happened to be. And give me my hat back," Jack told me. He was sliding his hat back over his head when he told me," Okay where is the piece, I know you got it?"

"I keep my tabs on you, Jack Sparrow. What are you talking about, is it this thing? " I said dangling up a piece of thick rope with beads and a silver Spanish Coin on the end.

"Yes that's it. Now I want to get going, if you'll call your guys over," Jack told me, holding a brand new bottle of Grog in his hand.

"I will, just remember my guys don't like, so play it cool," I told him, then I turned to my crew and called," Salt, Jones, Gabriel, Nickolas get over here looks like we're given 'Cap'n' Jack Sparrow her a ride on the Iron Rose."

* * *

"The Pearl is so much faster and in better condition, see why I am the Cap'n of the Pearl not the Rose. No offence Caltrop," Jack said walking around inspecting my ship the Iron Rose.

My first hand Nickolas walked up to Jack shoved him and said," It is Cap'n Caltrop to you, and you aren't a Cap'n you crew committed mutiny on you."

"Well Nick Oh Las the Black Pearl is my beauty my pride, I own that ship," Jack said, clearly drunk.

I butt in saying," Jack if you don't like my ship then maybe you would like to meet Davy Jones in his locker, I hear he has a good ship."

"No thank you I don't exactly have good experiences with Mr. Davy Jones." Jack said with a rather large hiccup at the end.

"I don't like drunks on deck so belay the talk or go below deck," I told him, he looked at Nickolas and me then walked below deck.

Nickolas turned to me and said," Why do you put up with him Cap'n, he needs a life?"

"I made a deal with Jack before I had the Rose and I have to keep my end, it's the pirate's code. Anyway the faster we get to Port Royal the faster we get rid of Cap'n Grog," I said sighing to Nickolas, then I leaned on the wheel of the ship. The rolling waves slapping against ship knocked me out of my daze, blinking I looked at Nickolas and said," Now get back to work, Matey."

I gave the wheel to Nickolas and headed in my office and sat down at the map, then pondering over the map, when James walked in and said," I have spotted a British Cargo Ship in front of us, what would you like us to do?"

I looked up and said," Do you think that I would be so mean as to not give you the rights to treasure, tell Salt to get the cannons ready. And tell the Powders to get below deck and help Salt. "After having walked to the wheel I told Nickolas," Isn't rather weird they send a cargo ship without much cannon holds?"

"Yes Cap'n, but it will make it all the easier to steal the cargo," he said eyeing the boat greedily.

"I told you Nickolas we don't steal we merely commandeer things, pirates are people too," I told him smugly repeated what Jack had told me when he met me.

* * *

Coming up on the ship I shouted," Ship Ahoy! All hands on boarding hooks! Get Jack up here, I got him a ride!" The crew scrambled around grabbing all their weapons and boarding hooks, Jack came up on the deck and said," I hear we be commandeering a ship." Then grabbing his sword he got ready to board, when we came close enough to the ship my whole crew throw their hooks and began to fight. I personally threw a few Caltrops, where I get my name from, on the ship's deck (a Caltrop is a four spiked ball that is made to land on the deck of awaiting people, one spike always faces up.)

I reached the wheel of the other ship pull out my dagger and cut most of the wheel up, in the midst I had a man with a large gash came up to me with a sword. He told me," I die for honor; pirates have no Honor. Therefore they should die will they still live."

"Well mister you need a little heart and I may be a pirate but I am also a women. Well now that you know my secret I am going to kill you." With that I pulled my flintlock out and shot him in the head, though not in enough time so he couldn't cut me. Seeing the short gash don't my arm I ripped off part of the sleeve on my shirt and tied it around the cut then moved on.

When the foreign ships crew was killed and threw overboard the Rose's crew (my crew) placed Jack on the ship then shot the ship with a single cannon so it would sink. My crew yelled at Jack and said," You be on your way!"

Then I added," Jack I have given you your rightful passage to Port Royal, our deal is kept."

**I hope you like this story and please comment. Then subscribe to the story please. I Love you XOXOXXOXO! **


End file.
